


The Way I Love You

by wtfnoir



Series: based on songs :) [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, the children are fighting!, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfnoir/pseuds/wtfnoir
Summary: Marinette and Adrien are Arguing over him risking his life for Marinette in almost every akuma battle.(Maybe possibly based on “The Way I Loved You” by Taylor Swift!)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: based on songs :) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052018
Kudos: 17





	The Way I Love You

“Honestly Adrien, do you know what it truly feels like?” Marinette yelled as the two entered their apartment. “I’m pretty sure I do Marinette. I’m pretty sure I know what it feels like to worry about you dying at any given moment!”.

“Yeah but there is a difference between me worrying about you dying, and you worrying about me dying. You fling yourself into these life or death situations and I just have to stand by and watch you.” 

“I fling myself into these situations so that way you’ll be safe and can conjure up a plan for us to win! Do you think I like putting myself into those situations and seeing you upset like this?” Adrien said as Marinette felt a tear slip down her face.

“I never said you liked doing it, all I said was you don’t know what it’s like for me to see you in those situations. I know every akuma is a life or death situation but, it doesn’t mean that you have to do it every single time Adrien.” 

“I don’t know what it’s like for you, I know that, but in the same turn around, you don’t know what it’s like for me.” Adrien stated, “It’s hard seeing you always have to save the day and not having anytime for yourself. It’s hard waking up everyday knowing we have to be put into a life or death situation. It’s hard not knowing if we are going to make it out alive. It’s hard for me not being able to help you all the time.”

Marinette stood up and took Adriens hands into hers and said, “I know it’s hard. Thank you for everything you’re ever done for me. I never say thank you. But honestly I couldn’t do this without you. You’re my partner after all.” 

“More like your pesky little cat, but thank you.” Adrien said with his iconic Chat Noir grin. 

“That’s the way I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <33


End file.
